The Devout Worship of Kami
★ 1st Event: Daily Login Diamonds Time: Mar 6 (Mon) – Mar 10 (Fri) 1 Diamond would be given daily during this period. Log in every day to get a total of 5 Diamonds! ★ 2nd Event: Brand New Mission “A Grand Parade of Jingi” Time: Mar 6 (Mon) – Apr 2 (Sun) Bump into the Kamis travelling around, are you dare to join their tour? Clear the specific Battle and you will claim the rewards, including the new outfit for Freyja! Rewards are as follows: Cleared the 3rd Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – “Prime Millennium Soulstone” x 3 (Random Attribute) Cleared the 6th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – New outfit “Freyja the Spirit of Lamentation” Cleared the 9th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – Black Keys x 20 Cleared the 12th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – “Plump Precious Beasts” Random Card x 1 (Level 15) Cleared the 14th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – Souls x 500″ Cleared the 16th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – “The Stone Inscripter” x 1 Cleared the 17th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – “Madhead” x 1 Cleared the 18th Battle in “A Grand Parade of Jingi” for the first time – “Harpy” x 1 Note: Summoner cannot use Diamond to revive. During the event period, Summoner can challenge the stage 3 times every day. Summoner must clear specific battle and enter the conclusion page to obtain the corresponding reward. ★ 3rd Event: Return of Ultimate Stages “Birth of Jade Supremacy” & “Everlasting Ancestral Power” Time: Mar 10 (Fri) 22:00 – Mar 12 (Sun) 23:59 Joining the Kamis, the Gods from elsewhere have also joined the visit, bringing different power to the realm. Are you ready to battle against them and claim their superior power? Stages available: “Birth of Jade Supremacy” “Everlasting Ancestral Power” ★ 4th Event: Source of Victory Time: Mar 11 (Sat) – Mar 12 (Sun) Log in within the event period to receive Stamina Refill x 1! * Important: Log in on Mar 11 (Sat) or Mar 12 (Sun) to receive Stamina Refill x 1 in “Community” → “Reward” The Stamina Refill must be used by 23:59 Mar 12 (Sun). ★ 5th Event: Diamond Seal Card Draw Event “League of Broken Wings” Time: Mar 10 (Fri) – Mar 12 (Sun) “League of Broken Wings” will be available again during the event period, including 8 characters from the “The Fallen Halos” series. At the same time, there is a higher chance to summon “Satan”, “Abraham” and “Chessia”! Good time to collect them if you have missed some of them! “League of Broken Wings” can be found in “Shop”, and the “The Fallen Halos” series includes: 5★ Abraham 5★ Chessia 5★ Huifre 5★ Bael 5★ Satan 5★ Sera 5★ Samle 5★ Mahonin * The new outfit for Chessia will be available on Mar 17 (Fri)! Stay tuned for more details! ★ 6th Event: Special Mission “Blazing Souls of Battles” Time: Mar 6 (Mon) – Mar 12 (Sun) Got some new cards? Good for you to have some Soulstones to level up all the newbies in your team! Quickly harvest some Soulstones and level up the new members in your team! Stage available: “Burning Souls of Battles” ★ 7th Event: Friend Point Seal Card Draw Event Time: Mar 11 (Sat) – Mar 12 (Sun) 200% increased chance to summon “Baby Harpy” from Friend Point Seal Card Draw! Store some friend points and wait for the weekend to collect as many baby harpies as you can! Good luck!